


Новый напарник

by Anonymous



Series: Предыстория [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Сэм отвернулся без единого слова, заводя машину, и он усмехнулся про себя. Что-то подсказывало, что и это партнёрство, как большинство предыдущих, надолго не затянется. Интересно теперь, насколько.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый напарник

\- Привет. - Он распахнул дверцу "челленджера" и скользнул на переднее сидение, обезоруживающей улыбкой встречая неодобрительный взгляд (чёрт, он и правда на десять минут опоздал - увлёкся, изучая файлы) и протягивая руку. - Джи Каллен. Я так понимаю, мы теперь работаем вместе.  
Секундное колебание Сэма (так, кажется, его зовут?..) не ускользнуло от внимания, но тот, хоть и без особой радости, всё же ответил на рукопожатие.  
\- "Джи" значит?..  
\- Просто Джи. - Он откинулся на спинку сиденья и покосился на нового напарника. - Ну что, поехали? Мы и так уже задержались.  
Сэм отвернулся без единого слова, заводя машину, и он усмехнулся про себя. Что-то подсказывало, что и это партнёрство, как большинство предыдущих, надолго не затянется. Интересно теперь, насколько.

***  
\- Слушай, я знаю этих ребят, так что лишний раз не вмешивайся. Я сам со всем разберусь.  
\- Моя задача тебя прикрывать. На тот случай, если ты не в курсе.  
\- Я же не спорю с твоей задачей. Просто проясняю ситуацию. Если помощь понадобится, я дам знак.  
\- Какой ещё знак?  
С лучезарной улыбкой вместо ответа, Каллен выбрался из машины.

***  
Незнакомый номер с кодом Вашингтона, округ Колумбия, высветился на экране недели через полторы.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Хей, Джи.  
\- Привет, Джетро. Опять телефон сменился?  
\- Рад слышать, что ты теперь в наших рядах.  
Он засмеялся.  
\- Спасибо за гостеприимство.  
\- Планируешь задержаться?  
Ответить на это было сложнее, тем более - честно, тем более - Гиббсу. Но врать ему было бы ещё сложней.  
\- Посмотрим, как оно пойдёт. Нового я ничего не узнал, и перспективы выглядят так себе... - Он прочесал все базы данных, на которые хватало доступа, но толку это снова не принесло. Впрочем, он уже не сильно и рассчитывал, действуя скорее по привычке, чем всерьёз надеясь на результат. Бессмысленные надежды ничего, кроме разочарования, после себя не оставляли. - Рано пока что-то решать.  
\- Рад, что ты это понимаешь. Как с напарником?  
В ответ на это снова захотелось усмехнуться.  
\- Держу пари сам с собой, на сколько его ещё хватит. Мне кажется, он сдерживается из последних сил. Он бывший "котик". Ну, знаешь, всё по правилам, командная игра...  
Джетро хмыкнул с добродушным неодобрением.  
\- Не переусердствуй.  
\- Да ладно, если мы команда, то должны мириться с недостатками друг друга.  
\- Вот именно. - Повисла пауза, и тон Гиббса снова изменился. - Я надеюсь, что ты в самом деле не будешь спешить. Дай себе и агентству время.  
А вот это со стороны Гиббса было почти нечестно. Впрочем, ведь они оба прекрасно знали, с кем имеют дело.  
\- Я не буду спешить, - пообещал он твёрдо, делая вид, что избавился от сомнений. - Спасибо за звонок, Джетро. Кстати, ты ведь в курсе, что в Лос-Анджелесе сейчас три часа ночи?  
Гиббс отключился с тихим смешком.

***  
Они уже третий час вели наблюдение. Всё это время Сэм неотрывно смотрел в окно. Каллен наблюдал за ним краем глаза. Что-то было не так. Обычно они пререкались: долго и со вкусом - и временами ему казалось, что вот ещё чуть-чуть, и Сэм по-настоящему потеряет терпение. Но сегодня никакие его подначки словно не достигали цели. Сэм его... нет, не игнорировал. Просто как будто не замечал. Он вообще как будто ничего не замечал, только теребил задумчиво синюю папку на приборной доске.  
Ещё полчаса спустя Каллен всё же не выдержал.  
\- Что-то случилось? - Сэм покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. Каллен мысленно пожал плечами. Даже Сэм и даже сейчас должен понимать, что он не станет ёрничать - неподходящий момент для шуток. Пускай так и было бы проще. Но напарники должны знать, что друг с другом происходит. - Что в папке?  
Сэм вздохнул, тяжело и шумно, - признак того, что терпение у него на исходе. Каллен отвернулся. Ладно. В конце концов, их сотрудничество в эти недели и правда сложно назвать гладким, неудивительно, что...  
\- Это документы от адвоката, - внезапно произнёс Сэм, не поворачивая головы. Каллен обернулся к нему. - Жена подала на развод.  
Вот так чёрт.  
\- Я не знал, что ты женат.  
Сэм хмыкнул, и Каллен мысленно с ним согласился: ответ получился так себе. Но уж лучше так, чем...  
\- Мы выдержали всё. Ирак, Афганистан, Югославию. Она боялась, ждала, но мы это пережили. А теперь...  
Сэм замолчал. Каллен молчал тоже, надеясь, что молчание звучит сочувственно. По крайней мере, ему хватило такта спохватиться и не отпустить какую-нибудь шуточку про Гиббса. Но Гиббс - это Гиббс, и свой последний развод он отмечал с большим размахом, чем предшествовавшую ему свадьбу. Сэм к своей семейной жизни явно относился иначе.  
\- Мне жаль, дружище, - наконец сказал Каллен, когда молчание совсем затянулось. - Я не хотел лезть...  
\- Да ладно. Напарники должны знать, что происходит друг с другом.  
От этих слов он едва не вздрогнул. Может, Джетро и прав. Может, он и правда слишком увлёкся, а у их партнёрства с Сэмом в самом деле есть будущее.  
\- Я могу прикрыть тебя на пару дней. - Мейси, конечно, придёт в полный восторг от такой идеи, не говоря уже про Хетти. - Всё равно тут, - он мотнул головой в сторону дома, за которым они следили, - ничего серьёзного не намечается.  
\- Как будто пара дней что-то изменит. - Сэм помолчал, глядя в своё окно, потом покосился на Каллена. - Я бы в бар выбрался, да только пить в одиночку...  
Каллен усмехнулся.  
\- Значит, хорошо, что у меня не было планов на вечер.


End file.
